


B▲rning Rescue!

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes, life was getting back to normal, but with Burning Rescue Squad 3. The days were never boring.A series of slice of life one-shots depicting Burning Rescue Squad 3 and their newest members the former Mad Burnish. Living their lives after rebuilding Promepolis.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. A World Rebuilt

Enough time had passed from the second world blaze for things to return to normal. No more rebuilding, no more cleaning up debris, memorial services held and those who had committed crimes were tried and put away for good.

Life had returned to normal, and for Firehouse 3 of Burning Rescue the days were never boring. Not after getting a remodel, some new tech and three new members to their ranks. Lio, Gueira and Meis had more or less been adopted by the squad the day they burnt the world. And with the remodel the firehouse now had apartments for those to live in when off duty. Well those who didn’t really have families, besides Burning Rescue, to go back home to. 

Meaning that Lio, Galo, Gueira, Meis, and Lucia were on site all the time. Thankfully Ignis was amazing at scheduling the roster so there was usually a ‘babysitter’ on duty to make sure the firehouse itself didn’t need to be rescued. 

_‘This isn’t a good idea._ ’ Remi had muttered.

 _‘Galo’s apartment won’t hold him and Mad Burnish without something going wrong. At least here we can take action quickly.’_ Ignis replied 

_‘But haven’t you added more variables of something bad happening since Lucia basically live here.’_ Remi said as he crossed his arms. Vinny protested loudly at being left out but was ignored at the time.

 _‘It’s a risk we have to take.’_ Was Ignis’ final words on the matter.

Thankfully there has only been 5 recorded incidents since that time. Two of which were Lucia’s fault and the other three due to the former Burnish relearning that they could no longer control fire. But they all survived and the past was in the past. And today was the day Squad 3’s favorite place was reopening. Pops had given them a special invitation to come out and enjoy some free pizza:

 _‘Four pie limit! After all you guys are my best customers and I have to keep the business afloat!’_ Pops had joked when he stopped by.

So they were off! Walking the few blocks to the new pizza location with a spring in their step. Well mostly just in Galo’s step.

“You three are going to love this place!” Galo said loudly throwing his arms up into the air. He almost punched Varys in the nose with the gesture. “It has the best pizza you’ll ever taste!”

“We’ve tried Chicago’s pizza and that place is like the pizza capital ain’t it?” Gueira asked.

“I think it was before the first world blaze. An’ it’s not like people left the big cities after everything else became a wasteland so there isn’t really a way for them to lose that title.” Meis replied.

“Not to mention this was a while back, there won’t be a way for us to accurately say if that one is better than what we are about to have.” Lio added on.

“So it’ll be the best pizza regardless! Because this pizza you won’t ever forget the taste of!” Galo declared seemingly happy that he won the argument. Even if it wasn’t an argument at all. When they arrived the place seemed a bit quiet for such a grand opening.

“It’s just barely noon, I am sure more customers will come.” Remi said trying to quell Galo’s fear. After all the last time they ate here people were disgusted when they found out that the chef was a burnish. Speaking of the burnish chief he had been outfitted for some mechanical prosthesis due to the Promare pod. He had lost his left hand, and both his legs from the knee down.

But now, here he stood in front of the giant wood stove with a smile on his face as he pulled out a pizza from the flames. A sigh of relief washed through the squad to see his recovery doing well. Others were not so lucky.

“Pops! Your favorite customers are here!” Chef yelled out after he spotted them by the door. He continued in a quieter voice: “Hey guys, I’ve been cooking up those margarita pizzas for you. Number three just came out of the oven.”

“What? No way!!” Galo said with excitement in his voice rushing over to the counter to look at the cooling pizzas and taking a big whiff of air. “Ahhh! Smells better than I remembered!!”

Without waiting, and honestly everyone was surprised he had waited this long, Galo reached over the glass and nabbed a slice from the steaming pizza pie.

“Hot hot hot!!” He cried but still lifted the gooey slice up and taking a big bite out of it. “ -oooot!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Aina scolded.

“Don’t reach over the glass!” Remi added in.

“Jeez can’t you even wait to sit down?” Varys huffed although he was eyeing the other two pizzas.

“Squad 3! Welcome welcome!” Pops said finally arriving on the scene. “I apologize for not being out here to greet ya when ya came in but I had to get more tomatoes! Come on let’s get you all seated out on the patio. Such a beautiful day shouldn’t be squandered!”

Ignis smacked Galo’s hand as he tried to reach over the glass. He was trying once more to nab another slice. Galo pouted at him but otherwise followed without much of a fuss. 

“It’s good to see him recovering well.” Lio said a bit softly looking back into the restaurant. Chef was back making pizzas, throwing dough into the air and catching it easily with both his hands. It was probably months of rehabilitation and deep down Lio knew this was still just the beginning of recovery. 

“Sure does bring a tear to yer eye doesn’t it Boss?” Gueira said plopping down in the plastic chair beside him and wrapping an arm around Lio. Meis was quick to take Lio’s other side and mimic his partner. 

“Don’t cry Boss! We’re supposed to be celebrating.” Meis announced.

“What Lio’s crying?!” Galo yelled, he had just arrived and only heard what Meis had said. “Don’t cry Lio!!”

Suddenly Lio found himself enveloped along with Meis and Gueira. It was rather impressive that Galo had the arm length to hug all three of them.

“It’ll be okay! The sun is shining, and all is right in the world!! If that won’t cheer you up then I’ll use my burning fire fighter soul to cheer you up!!” Galo announced moving in such a way he almost dragged the three ex-burnish from their chairs. The three captured in his hug let out a series of choked noises.

“Easy big guy you might want to let them breath.” Aina said coming over and placing her hand on Galo’s arm. Startled Galo instantly released the trio and they all slumped in their seats gasping and coughing from such an embrace. 

“I’m so sorry guys! I’m supposed to rescue you not harm you!” Galo wailed looking ready to go in for another hug but Lio waved him off.

“I’m fine, don’t let these two rile you up like that.” Lio said after catching his breath. “They like to tease.”

“We’ve been betrayed Meis!” Gueira cried

“By our own Boss! Oh the pain!” Meis said with a dramatic swoon, a hand over his heart. 

“See they are dramatic, always have been.” Lio huffed with a smile on his face and soon the whole table was laughing at their antics. 

“Alright guys, settle down! The drinks are here.” Varys said after swallowing a mouthful of pizza and sure enough Pop came out with another waiter beer sloshing dangerously in the mugs. When one was placed in front of Lio he spoke up.

“I’m sorry, I’m not old enough to drink.” He said it with a completely straight face and Galo spat out his drink. Remi ducking gracefully out of the way of the spray.

“WHAT?!” Galo yelled looking at Lio with wide eyes. “You can’t be serious?! I know I called you a kid when we first met but surely you are old enough to drink!”

Pops seemed a bit flustered that he was about to serve a minor and quickly moved to remove the drink. But Lio stopped him and smiled offering the man his city issued ID. 

“Don’t scare me like that kid!” Pops said “Coulda been a real issue if I served you alcohol if you were a minor.”

Pops handed back Lio’s ID and the man made sure that no one saw his age on the card. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see the look on everyone’s faces.” Lio replied “They were priceless.”

Pops let out a short laugh and rolled his eyes before walking away. Lio turned back to the table and picked up the mug. He took a huge gulp before setting it back down.

“What?” He finally asked the table. 

“How old are you?” Galo blurted out causing Meis and Gueira to laugh. Lio quirked an eyebrow at Galo.

“Haven’t you figured it out?” He replied.

“Well Captain said you were the leader of Mad Burnish for thirty years! But you don’t look a day over eighteen! And those two don’t look a day over twenty something!” Lucia said pointing to Lio then Gueira, and Meis. 

“And ya don’t look a day over fifteen and yet here ya are working for the fire department!” Gueira yelled back pointing at the mad scientist

“You all act like children so does age really matter?” Remi pointed out.

“Says the guy who sleeps with a stuffed crocodile!” Lucia was quick to turn.

“W-what?! I do not!” Remi was quick to defend himself.

“Is it the crocodile the zoo gave you to remember the escapee?” Varys asked.

“Well, yes but I do not sleep with it!” Remi replied with a huff “It’s on the top shelf of my locker.”

“No way!!” Varys laughed.

“Squad!” Ignis’ voice cut through their conversation in tone alone making everyone freeze in their seats. “Try to keep it down won’t you. You are beginning to bother other guests.”

The crew looked about and sure enough there were other guests at the restaurant. It seemed the grand opening was becoming a success. And although it didn’t look like their energetic conversation was really bothering them. A few of them were trying to stifle their laughs.

Galo’s heart warmed at all the smiles on everyone’s faces around him. The guests enjoying pizza, Pops and Chef working hard but happy as their business picked up. Squad three picking on each other like family. Even the new additions were fitting in well. 

Yes, life was getting back to normal, but with Burning Rescue Squad 3. The days were never boring and the future looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas!  
> Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story. I haven't written in such a long time and I am sure it shows but I really appreciate you none the less even if there was a strange sentence, grammar errors like you wouldn't believe, out of character moments, and what not so. Yeah. Thank you truly to making it to the end!
> 
> I also want to thank Lux on Twitter for letting me gush and talk their ear off while I tried to write this and for their encouragement as well. I wouldn't have done this without you nor have the courage to post this!
> 
> I hope to continue with different one shots that will hopefully be longer than this one. I do have a series of prompts lined up that I would like to write. Yes including a beach episode!  
> But if you have a prompt idea feel free to leave a comment about one and I'll see if I can't write it out. I want to work on my writing and give myself a creative outlet. So I cannot promise to be fast or the perfect writer but as long as people enjoy these stories then that's all that matters to me.
> 
> Thank you once again, and until next time!  
> Take care! ♥  
> P.S. Gueira and Meis have known Lio longer than what Side: Lio showed us.


	2. RE:ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, pain!!   
> Hurts, it hurts!!  
> Save us! Save!
> 
> Rage, RAGE!!!  
> The ice shattered and he was free with all his fury.

Something frigid seeped into every cell of his being. Where once flames burned and roared with life. The dreadful ice spread snuffing out the warmth with ease. Lio wanted to scream but his lungs were frozen. Air barely moving through them enough to keep him alive. 

Surely this was death, coming to claim him. Trapping him in this icy tomb with the familiar blaze so close. And yet the flares lied dormant, pooling as lava within the volcano. His own flame wanted to reach out, to cry to it’s brethren to help it  **_burn_ ** . But the ice was thick and silenced it’s pleas.

Then, something slammed against his prison and roars chipped at the ice.

**_Pain, pain!!_ **

**_Hurts, it hurts!!_ **

**_Save us! Save!_ **

**_Rage, RAGE!!!_ **

The ice shattered and he was free with all his fury.

_ ‘Lio! Lio!’ _

_ ‘-ke up Boss!’ _

He had to free the Burnish and his rage will burn down Promepolis. It was retribution for the absolute agony his people were feeling right at this moment. Why should they be the only ones to suffer after all. 

_ ‘-ling the tub! He’s burning up!’ _

Of course he was burning. That’s what Burnish do. Their bodies eternal until there is nothing left for them to burn. And right now he had an entire city to raze with his flames. As he walked upon the familiar flames. He felt as if his body twisted and coiled through the air, and when he opened his mouth to scream a roar reverberated through him instead. 

_ ' _ _ Not to cold we-’ _

No! Never again, he’ll never be cold again. He was going to destroy Foresight and all his anti-Burnish weapons. He would make sure nothing remained. Not even ash!

Then all of a sudden the flames he walked upon disappeared. The voices that yelled in the back of his mind vanishing . Their cries cutting off abruptly, and ripping a void in his psyche. He reeled back in pain and with fear that he would fall. 

But he didn’t, he was floating. Gently among the stars, it felt as if the cosmos lapped at his skin like water. 

It was soothing and calm.

Oh.

This was peace wasn’t it?

A familiar giggle echoed in the sea of the universe. The stars danced around him until one ventured closer and closer. Then a little flame appeared before him. The familiar colors of magenta and teal dancing happily. A little face smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back as it spoke in a familiar voice.

_ “Lio! Home!”  _

The little flare created two small spindly arms with three fingers and reached out to Lio much like a child would when wanting to be picked up by a parent.

_ “I’m home!” _

Lio continued to smile and brought his hands forward to cradle the little flame. Its little flare fingers grasping around his thumbs for support as he brought it close to his chest.

_ “Welcome home.”  _

* * *

He woke in stages. Which was odd in itself because usually there was an alarm, a siren or someone yelling at him to wake up that jolted him out of sleep. Waking like this, feeling the weight and warmth of a duvet laying on him was a luxury. It was almost enough to drag him back down into slumber. But something cold and wet on his forehead pushed him forward to wakefulness. With a groan he struggled against the duvet but he found that one hand was trapped in something. When he tried to tug his hand away from whatever it was it just tightened around his wrist like a vice. 

A deep sigh sounded nearby and slowly Lio’s mind processed that someone was holding his hand. And by moving it he had woken whoever it was.

“Lio?” came a groggy voice. Lio replied with another groan. Whatever was on his head was leaking and he didn’t like the feel of whatever it was running down his face. 

“Lio?” said the voice again but it was clearer this time. Which made it easier for Lio to figure out who was holding his hand. 

“-lo?” He tried to reply but his voice was hoarse. It hurt to talk but he had to answer Galo’s call. Only because Galo sounded so unsure. Almost like he was afraid.

Afraid of what? What could scare the great Galo Thymos?

Slowly, Lio opened his eyes and he had to blink a few times to clear his vision. When everything focused he immediately saw Galo. The other man’s face was close to his own making it far to easy to see the dark bags, and unshed tears in his eyes. Even his mohawk look like it didn’t have any energy. It laid limp and slightly greasy against his head. Why was he in such a disheveled state? Why did he feel like he needed to sit by Lio’s bed?

“Morning?” Lio rasped making Galo laugh and lunge forward enveloping him into a hug. The wash cloth that was on Lio’s forehead was flung forward and landed with a wet splat at his feet. Evidence that he had probably fallen ill. But he doesn’t remember feeling it. Tired maybe but not sick.

“You’re awake!” Galo yelled making Lio wince at the noise. And before he knew it the door was being slammed open. Two more pairs of arms wrapped around him as Gueira, and Meis joined the hug.

“Boss!” They cried in unison tears falling down their faces. Without Galo it would have been the aftermath reunion all over again. It was comforting, having these people close to him like he held them in his heart. 

Meis was the first to pull back and brush Lio’s bangs away from his forehead before laying his hand against it.

“You still feel a bit warm. How are you feeling?” He asked. The other two dislodging themselves from the hug and wiping their faces clear of tears. Big toothy grins split their faces as they looked at Lio. He must have been asleep for awhile if they were this happy to see him awake. 

“Tired, n’ sore.” he answered in his hoarse voice. He cleared his throat, hoping it would help but it didn’t.

“Oh! Water!!” Galo said suddenly getting up and rushing out of the room. The three watched him go before Meis and Gueira returned their attention to Lio.

“You are probably confused.” Meis started

“You were super sick!” Gueira cut in. “We don’t really know what you were sick with. But your temperature spiked so bad we had to stick you into a tub of lukewarm water. Galo said if it was ice cold it could have shocked your system or something like that and if it didn’t go down you would have had to go to the hospital!”

“It was pretty serious Boss. Why didn’t you tell anyone you weren’t feeling well?” Meis said as Gueira caught his breath. Thankfully Galo returned with a glass of water and a straw. Lio went to take the cup from him but Galo moved it away when he noticed how shaky his hands were.

“Don’t worry I got it. Just take small sips. You haven’t eaten anything in a couple of days and you don’t want to upset your stomach.” Galo said softly. Lio rested his hands back onto the duvet as a sign that he wouldn’t try and take it. He felt a little ridiculous not holding the glass himself but it was a relief to finally get something to drink. It soothed his throat and he began to feel a bit more normal. 

“Thank you.” Lio said after he was done. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I was just tired. I didn’t know I was sick.” 

“Well, maybe you weren’t sick.” Galo said surprising the other three with the statement. 

“What do you mean?” Gueira asked. “He had a really high fever! He could have died!”

“I know it didn’t matter before but now we can’t handle that kind of heat!” Meis added.

Galo had the decency to look embarrassed, in fact he wouldn’t even look at anyone. He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck as well. Lio was beginning to think Galo had fallen ill with how strange he was acting. 

“Well you see, um well. SomethingstrangehappenedwhenIundressedLiotoputintothetub.” Galo said all in one breath. His words jumbling together making it impossible to tell what he said. 

“You want to run that by us again?” Meis said. 

Galo brought his hands up to his head and ruffled his hair in frustration before speaking again.

“Something strange happened when I had to undress Lio!!” He yelled before hiding his face in his hands.

“Excuse me?!” Lio shrieked obviously embarrassed that such a thing had to happen. But Gueira did mention that they had to stick him in a tub of water. It would have had a better effect if he was nude rather than clothed.

“You still had your boxers Boss!” Gueira said trying to give Lio some comfort that he wasn’t completely naked.

“What did you do to him?!” Meis quickly rounded in on Galo. His mother hen side coming out against Galo.

“Nothing I swear!” Galo replied holding his hands up in defense. “His earring did this weird little glowy thing that looked like a warp portal! Then a pink triangle appeared on his chest!”

“A pink-” Gueira and Meis started.

“Triangle?” Lio finished as he looked down at his chest. But there was nothing there. Only a slight star shaped scar on where the absolute zero bullet had hit his chest. When he had first discovered the scar he was surprised that didn’t heal completely. And in the end he was rather happy it didn’t. It was a reminder of what he had almost done, and what he had almost lost.

Without thinking Lio brought a hand up and touched the scar. As his fingers touched the rough ridges he felt a pulse go through him. He gasped, causing the three around him to jump in concern. Their arms and hands out as if to catch him. But when he moved his hand away theirs fell away in surprise.

Right underneath the scar, glowing brightly was a pink triangle. It pulsed softly making Lio’s skin tingle. And a voice in the back of his head cheerfully whispered to him.

_ ‘Lio! Home!’ _

“It can’t be.” Lio gasped, moving the hand he had touched the scar with forward. He cupped the air in front of him like he did so long ago when he wanted to summon his flame.

And it answered his call. 

There sitting in the palm of his hand was the familiar magenta and teal flames he had missed for so long. The Promare had returned to him like a missing piece of his soul. Sitting in his palm warming his fingers and letting orange embers float and disappear into the air.

“No way.” Gueira whispered almost afraid if he spoke loudly the flame would disappear and the illusion would break. As if this was a dream.

“How?” Meis questioned. He reached out and the flame reached back touching his fingers gently. Surprisingly it didn’t look like it hurt or burned him at all. “It tickles.”

Galo himself was transfixed by the little flame as well. Staring at it with awe before a huge grin crossed his face.

“They missed you!” Galo said with a laugh moving his hand forward now to touch the flame. It licked at his fingers as well also causing no harm. The soft teal color dancing over his fingers. “They travelled all this way because they missed you!”

“But we closed the rift, there shouldn’t be a way to cross dimensions anymore.” Lio said wiggling his fingers making the flame flicker between them. The voice giggled in his head, at least the Promare seemed happy. 

“Your earring it was made from your flames right?” Meis said “But it didn’t go away when the Promare did.”

“Your Promare left a way back. That’s so cool!” Galo said. He made a tickling motion with his fingers which made the Promare’s giggles in Lio’s head turn to laughter. 

“Is it?” Lio asked quietly slowly closing his hand until the flame disappeared. He reached up and touched the earring before unclasping it. He looked at the little black triangle with a pink edge with sadness. 

It was an old bread clip he had cut and colored when he was younger. When he still had a family and wanted to look cool like them. When he had become a burnish he reinforced the earring before even making his beloved Detroit. He just wanted to keep the one thing that reminded him of his family. 

And now, it was a portal. 

“I know everyone has recovered from the Promare. But I don’t think those who weren’t Burnish will accept it coming back.” Lio said clenching his hand around earring. “Maybe those who were Burnish as well.” 

“Boss.” Gueira whispered placing a comforting hand on Lio’s shoulder. “I won’t speak for everyone, but if someone deserves the power the Promare gave Burnish it’s you. You didn’t harm anyone with your flames unless you were provoked. You taught the rest of Mad Burnish into leaving escape routes and leaving homes alone. You did good things with your flames.”

“And you can continue to do that. You are apart of Burning Rescue now! Fires won’t stand a chance against your burning spirit!” Galo said with a bright smile. “And your flame didn’t hurt any of us! You can protect everyone! And if you ever need to burn out I’ll be right beside you to make sure it’s done safely! Or my name isn’t Galo Thymos!” 

“We also don’t have to go out and announce it to the world either. We can talk with the rest of the team.” Meis said. “You protected us, let us return the favor. Until the world is ready.”

Lio looked at the three of them. 

At his friends that he burned the world with and for. At the people he wanted to protect and fight with. He wanted to face whatever the world would throw at him with them. 

_ ‘Protect!’ _

The Promare whispered cheerfully. And tears fell from Lio’s eyes. His friends startled and surged to comfort him but he stopped them by lifting his head and smiling at them. 

The world might not be ready for the return of the Promare.

But he was.

He was ready to welcome back that piece of him. He was ready to protect once more what was his. And he wasn’t alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas everyone!  
> Thank you so much for taking your time to read chapter two! RE:ignite! 
> 
> I apologize for not being strong enough to write Lio dealing with the departure of the Promare and learning to live life without it. I'm debating giving Gueira and Meis their Promare back as well but I think for now it'll just be Lio. I kind of made him like a superhero having to hide his powers for now. 
> 
> I got really inspired to write this today by listening to the Promare OST stRE-0ings, RE:0, and "Do not go gentle into that good night" by Dylan Thomas read by Anthony Hopkins with Interstellar ost in the background. "Do not go gentle into that good night" is one of my favorite poems and it always resonates with me. You can probably recall exactly where I was listening to this. 
> 
> Anyways thank you again for reading! A big thank you again to Lux and also Nagi from Twitter for inspiring me to write. I wouldn't be doing this without that encouragement. I hope I managed to fix any mistakes and strange wording as well!
> 
> Take care until next time everyone!  
> ♥ Nikki


	3. Mini Misadventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo was starting to sweat and tremble. It looked like he was going to be the one to break. As for Meis he seemed to be distracted by whatever Galo was hiding behind his back.

Captain Ignis Ex of Burning Rescue Squad 3 looks the other way for a lot of things. Most of them having to do with Lucia’s experiments. Galo and Aina’s lack of proper dress code, partly due to the fact that he doesn’t follow that as well. Allowing three wanted criminals to join his fire brigade instead of sending them off to jail. Sure Lio wasn’t the leader of Mad Burnish for all thirty years but he was the face of Mad Burnish the world knew now. 

Still, Ignis had made a lot of friends and connections with people who had a certain amount of authority. It was because of those he was usually able to let some things slide in his own firehouse that would punished in other firehouses. 

So when he walked into the main commons and saw most of his squad gathered around the coffee table. He was already beginning to formulate a cover up plan.

“You better not be playing with those battle bots Lucia made. Otherwise the next broken oven will come out of everyone’s paychecks.” He spoke loudly so that they could hear him but kept his usual tone. Still it startled the rookie and two of the ex-mad burnish. 

That was odd, there wasn’t usually Galo without Lio nor Mad Burnish without their leader when everyone was on duty. In fact Galo had gone so far as calling the group of them ‘Mad Rescue’. Ignis had tried giving Lio a schedule were he was teamed up with Aina, Varys and Remi one day but then he found that Meis and Gueira had followed him downstairs and soon Galo wasn’t far behind.

“Captain!” His squad called in greeting together. Although Galo was hiding something behind his back. Galo shifted nervously when Ignis stared at him and was on the verge of breaking down when Ignis raised an eyebrow.

“Well?” Ignis finally asked. He wasn’t patient enough to wait for the answer to reveal itself nor for one of them to crack. 

“It’s Lucia’s fault!” Gueira said pointing a finger at the scientist. Lucia moved forward to bite the accusing finger but thankfully Gueira was quick to retreat. But not quick enough to avoid Vinny’s bite. “Ow!”

“That’s what you get for accusing the great Lucia Fex!” Lucia yelled before charging forward ready to fight. Gueira with Vinny still on his finger braced himself and was ready to brawl.

Figuring those two were a lost cause in explanation Ignis turned his attention to Galo, Meis, Remi, Aina, and Varys. Remi adjusted his glasses but remained silent. Varys made sure to avoid all eye contact. Aina kicked a foot forward, blew a bubble with her gum, and was avoiding eye contact as well. Galo was starting to sweat and tremble. It looked like he was going to be the one to break. As for Meis he seemed to be distracted by whatever Galo was hiding behind his back. Even though he faced forward his uncovered eye was definitely showing where he was looking.

Galo broke under Ignis’ stare and opened his mouth to speak:

“Boss!” Meis cried out quickly cupping his hands and darting behind Galo. Everyone froze, holding their breaths as Meis stood up and showed Ignis exactly what had been hidden from him.

There cradled in Meis’ hands was a very small Lio.

So that’s where the fourth member of Mad Rescue was. He laid across Meis’ palms a knee bent over a finger and his hair a mess from the short fall he seemed to have taken. He looked unharmed, in fact he looked down right annoyed that he was caught.

“You can’t jump from that height Boss!” Meis scolded at his miniature leader. “Just because you’d survive thanks to the Promare doesn’t mean you can do it!”

Lio huffed, crossing his arms and looked away from Meis. When he spotted Ignis standing nearby he offered a wave. 

“Lucia.” Ignis said looking towards the fighting duo. Gueira was on the ground with Lucia sitting on his back. She had him in a headlock and Vinny was jumping up and down on his head. Gueira was flailing a bit but otherwise wasn’t getting out of the hold. “What happened.”

Like a bolt of lightning Lucia and Vinny were before Ignis as if she hadn’t just been pinning Gueira to the floor. 

“Well you see, I wanted to run some tests on Lio’s abilities.” Lucia started pulling a clipboard out from her lab coat as if it was normal to store one there. “Wanted to see what he could do you know? Make his armor, make his bike, what damage the flare could do, how well he can control it. If he could make it so it didn’t burn much like that day and everything was going well! Then we went on body augmentation you know there has to be some of that going on. He was super tall in his armor you know? Bigger too! But when it came down to it he fit into Galo’s Matoi with room to spare! At first I thought it was like a mech you know? We never did get to check out any Burnish armor for any interior gadgets and what not but when he broke some of his armor off there was nothing there! So the test started. He made himself bigger but his appearance had changed. He was pitch black all over with these crazy horns that made him look angry! Then we tried to go for smaller and well that’s when we hit a wall.”

“A wall.” Ignis sighed. He knew Lucia was beyond excited when Lio had showed the rest of the brigade that his Promare had returned. He was nervous of course about letting the rest of the world know but the rest of the squad took it in stride. Ignis never thought that Lio would agree to Lucia’s demands. 

But here they were.

“Yes a wall. As you can see he did manage to make himself small. Clothes and all! But he can’t speak like this! Thankfully the Promare made sure our voices don’t blow out his eardrums when we speak. He’s also like way more moodier!” Lucia announced walking straight up to Meis. The ex-burnish glared at her and held Lio closer to him then up and away when she tried to swipe Lio away like some sort of doll. Lucia ended up climbing Meis to reach the small Burnish in his hands. Standing on his shoulders she poked Lio’s cheek.

Lio was obviously not a fan, he turned pitch black and two horns appeared on his head. He swiped out with claw like fingers much like a disgruntled cat would.

“That’s what he looked like when he was bigger!” Lucia exclaimed pointing at Lio but just out of reach for him to scratch her.

“That’s what he looked like when he turned into that giant dragon!” Galo exclaimed pointing dramatically at Lio as well.

“Wouldn’t he look like the dragon then? That thing was huge!” Lucia said spreading her arms as wide as she could. She lost her balance and fell backwards off Meis but thankfully Varys was there to catch her.

“He was in the eye! That’s why I had you fire me at it so I could get to him!” Galo answered. 

“But wait if he looked like that when he was going berserk and now when he was angry why did he turn into it when Lucia asked him to make himself bigger?” Aina asked.

“Maybe he associated that form as something big. He probably remembered how big he felt when he went on the rampage and the Promare reacted making him look like that.” Remi answered. He had spoken to Lio at length about Promare’s connection with emotions and other things as well. It was rather amazing what Lio could do when connected with the Promare. 

“That’s a theory, we won’t know the answer until Lio is back to normal.” Lucia said as Varys set her down away from Meis and Lio. But it seemed like Lio was beginning to have enough of this discussion. Although he had returned to normal, he still looked a rather annoyed at the whole situation that was happening. Nobody would be if they were in his position after all. 

With a huff he moved so his arms were angled away and at his sides. Palms facing down and then a teal little flame came from them. He was propelled up and forward and away from Meis’ palms.

“Boss! Wait!” Meis called out reaching forward to keep his hands beneath Lio just in case the flame went out. But Lio easily flew away from him and the rest of the team before landing delicately on Ignis’ shoulder. Lio looked up at Ignis and made a motion with his hands. One laid out flat and his finger moving across it. After a second Ignis nodded and headed to his work station. There he pulled out a notepad and a pencil. 

Ignis moved over to the island counter that separates the kitchen from the common room and set the notepad and pencil down before offering Lio a lift as well. Once Lio was on the counter he used his flames to grasp the pencil and started writing. The rest of the squad came over to see what was being written.

_You are idiots._

“Rude!” Galo yelled.

“I’m a scientist!” Added Lucia.

“That’s so mean Boss!” Gueira cried out.

“Surely he doesn’t mean all of us.” Remi sighed looking towards Ignis, Varys, Aina and Meis.

_Been asking for a pencil for over an hour! None of you noticed!_

“Can’t you write with your Promare? I mean make the flames shaped like letters?” Aina asked.

_To much energy. Need to regain some more to change back._

“Wait, you are stuck being small. Because you don’t have any energy?” Lucia asked. She almost seemed disappointed at the answer. Lio was seven inches tall and couldn’t change back. Because he didn’t have the energy.

_How is that not obvious?_

“He does have a point.” Ignis said “How long were you two testing his abilities?”

“An hour.”

_All night._

“Lies!” Lucia cried with dramatics. But it was obvious no one was buying it. “Fine, alright we just got super excited and lost track of time and you can’t blame this all on me Lio!”

Lio just shrugged. True he was excited to have the Promare back and was happy to burn with all his might. He was happy to be burning again and doing things with Lucia was fun. Thanks to her tech he was allowed to go all out after all. 

“We didn’t have this issue before.” Meis said looking a bit concerned. 

“Yeah the Promare’s energy was pretty limitless when we were Burnish.” Guiera said.

“Well back then there were millions upon millions of Promare right? Not just with the Burnish but within the core itself.” Aina spoke up. “And as far as we know only Lio’s Promare returned from the other dimension and since it’s not connected to anyone but Lio maybe it’s not as limitless as it used to be.”  
  
“Wait so Lio tired out his Promare? Is he gonna die?!” Galo cried out running forward and scooping up Lio into his hands. Lio seemed even smaller in Galo’s hands than Meis’. “You can’t! You promised to stay with me remember?” 

The absolute devastation on Galo’s face as he said that caught Lio off guard. He didn’t have time to comfort Galo nor escape the sudden pressure of being cradled against Galo’s pecs. 

“Whoa big guy don’t suffocate him!” Lucia called out. “He’s not dying! The Promare probably got tired like any of us do and needs to take a nap. So Lio is letting it take it’s nap. You know like the good guy he is!”

“Lio is a good guy…” Galo said softly as he moved his hands away from his chest and looked down into his cupped hands. “AHH! I KILLED LIO!!” 

“BOSS!” Cried Meis and Gueira running over and looking at Lio in Galo’s hands. He was passed out and his face was red as a tomato. But thankfully still breathing.

“Don’t scare us like that you idiot!” Gueira yelled smacking Galo on the back of the head.

“Told ya your boobs was suffocating him.” Lucia announced without a care in the world. 

“Alright, alright. I think that’s enough.” Ignis cut in before an argument could start. “Before he really gets hurt lets get him settled down to rest up and return back to normal. Varys go find the pet rescue shoe box. Aina go get fresh towels or even a shirt. Galo go sit down before you drop Lio. Gueira, Meis go with him to make sure he doesn’t. Remi, Lucia, we’re going to my office. We are going to set up some rules for Promare testing. Burning Rescue!”

“Dispatch!” Everyone yelled back in unison. Ignis knew that saying it would cause his team to get serious and go into work mode. Hopefully meaning no more shenanigans would happen. 

* * *

A few hours later, a new set of rules had been added to the notice board and a few copies. One for Lucia and one for Lio for when he awoke. Which hasn’t happened and although Galo was worried at the beginning that he had suffocated Lio but after keeping a very close eye on the sleeping mini burnish Galo’s fear had melted. Now he, Gueira and Meis were all sitting around the coffee table with an old shoe box labeled ‘Pet Rescue’ sitting on top of it. Inside, of course, was Lio all curled up on fresh towels and an old but clean shirt as a blanket. Someone had even stuck a cotton ball inside it to be a makeshift pillow. Which Lio wasn’t using. Not that anyone but the person, Galo, could blame him for. Waking up with cotton taste in your mouth was not enjoyable in any way it came from. 

“Still sleeping is he?” Ignis said coming over and looking down into the box. 

“I didn’t think he’d be asleep this long.” Galo muttered, he placed his head on his crossed arms. He was close enough that he could still see over the edge of the box. “Are we sure he’s okay?”

“He spent all night with Lucia, then everyone fussing over him. It was probably a good thing to smother him in your pecs to knock him out. He must have been running on fumes.” Remi replied as he adjusted his glasses. 

“Boss has always been like that.” Meis spoke up.

“He was always movin’ when we were Mad Burnish. Makin’ plans, keepin’ watch, makin’ sure everyone ate somethin’. Catching him asleep was rare and we did our best to make sure no one woke him up unless it was an emergency.” Gueira said. “So it’d be more of a surprise if he woke up so soon after an all nighter usin’ his Promare to his heart's content you know?”

“So give him a bit longer to sleep. He’s probably been pushing himself to much for to long anyways. It’s a bad habit that I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on.” Meis said.

“Eh? Me?” Galo questioned. 

“Yeah you spend more time with him than we do these days. And not to mention you slipped up earlier.” Gueira said. It was getting a bit dizzying having the two of them speak on and off like this, at least for Galo.

“Huh?” Galo said with complete and utter confusion. Making Meis and Gueira roll their eyes before opting for dramatics. Meis swooned and was caught by Gueira who pulled a rather comical rendition of Galo’s sad face. 

“You promised to stay with me!” Gueira mimicked Galo’s words and voice. He held Meis close to his chest much like Galo did with a much smaller Lio. Meaning Meis didn’t have to worry about being suffocated in Gueira’s chest. Then the two of them separated but sat close enough for their shoulders to be touching. 

“You better not be making Boss do anything he doesn’t want to do…” Guiera threatened. 

“Or no one will be able to find your body.” Meis added.

“Enough.” Came Lio’s voice making the trio around the table jump. Gueira banged his knees on the table and Galo almost bit his tongue. “You are too noisy.”

“Lio!!” Galo cried out as Lio slowly but surely started growing in size. He managed to get out of the box, then off the table before reaching his normal size. Galo was quick to embrace him. “You’re back!”

“I didn’t go anywhere.” Lio huffed before returning the hug. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was happy he could return the gesture. Meis and Gueira looked at the two with a bit of fondness under the annoyed stares they were giving. 

“Boss.” Gueira whined “Why don’t you hug us like that anymore?”

“Now, Gueira, He’s all grown up. We knew this day would come when there was someone else he would give his hugs to.” Meis said patting Gueira’s back in comfort.

Lio sighed and moved away from Galo’s embrace. Which was a shame the other man despite the hard looking muscles was rather soft. And even with the Promare Lio could feel that Galo was warm. And that warmth made Lio want to fall asleep again. But if he did, he would never hear the end of it from his ex-generals. So he walked over to his two friends and placed a hand on each of their heads. Then knocked them together.

“Idiots.” He said softly as the two grunted and groaned from the pain. Then he ruffled their hair for good measure. Meis squeaked and flailed at such a treatment to his hair while Gueira laughed. 

“Lio~” Lucia said with a little bit of a sing song lilt to her voice making everyone jump at her appearance. Remi and Ignis had wandered off some time ago to actually be productive. “You have to tell me what it was like to be small! We couldn’t talk earlier and I got no data thanks to Galo’s interference! Come on, come on!!!”

“Hey! Leave Boss alone will ya you little gremlin! He had just woken up.” Gueira said standing up and leaning over the mad scientist. Her shark like grin didn’t falter.

“Ya wanna beat down Florida man?” Lucia challenged.

“Bring it on munchkin!” Gueira said. Lucia launched herself at Gueira and they were off. Thankfully it was a lot more mild of a play fight than before so the others left them to it.

“How’s Florida man an insult?” Lio asked.

“You never heard of Florida man?” Galo asked surprised. Both Lio and Meis shook their heads in reply. “He’s like the cryptid of Florida! Come on I’ll teach you both all about Florida man!” 

And with that, the day returned to what was considered normal for the fire brigade of Firehouse 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry this took awhile to write. I wanted to have this out before the holidays but I hit a bit of my own wall while writing it. So I did my best to push forward to deliver it at least before the new year.  
> I was super tempted to make Kolio appear rather than Lio shrinking himself. But who knows maybe he'll appear in a future chapter! I also wanted to do better at writing the rest of the Burning Rescue gang but ha look who stole the show again.  
> Also yes more hugging because apparently deep down I just want people to hug and hold onto one another. Which brings me to another point. Yes this story is Galo/Lio I promise I'm sorry they haven't even kissed yet but their relationship is there I PROMISE.  
> I'll probably write a dorky New Years short soon so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone for leaving Kudos and comments! I really appreciate you guys taking your time to read my short stories and letting me know how you like them! ♥
> 
> I hope you all had a good holiday and if not a good one I'm proud of you for sticking it through and being the strong person you are! ♥
> 
> ♥Nikki


	4. Mini Misadventure: Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so small!!
> 
> Galo could hold him in his hands. He could cover him and protect him and nothing bad would ever happen to Lio. But, also like this he could get lost. Galo could step on him by accident! Galo could hurt him. Galo never wants to hurt Lio no matter what size he is.

Lucia Fex was a genius. Sure people have called her a mad scientist and you do have to be a little mad in order to create the things she has. But this had to be one of her best creation and she couldn’t wait to have it tested out. Now, she only needed the help of the last Burnish. Her laughter rang throughout the firehouse apartment and the firehouse itself. Vinny’s chittering laugh joined in and everyone who heard them shuddered. 

* * *

“Oh Galo~!” Lucia called out running up to the man. He was fresh out of the shower from his shift and was looking forward to movie night at Meis and Gueira’s place with Lio. Galo had decided to show the former Mad Burnish different movies they had missed out on while on the run and tonight was sci-fi night. 

“What’s up Lucia?” Galo asked generally curious. Usually when Lucia wanted to talk to him. It was about his Matoi gear or she was looking for Lio. The two of them had become some rather fast friends once Lio told the team about his Promare returning. Lucia excited to see what a Burnish could do and Lio happy to show off in order to burn a bit more than usual. 

“I need your help with something.” She said stage whispering behind her hand. Her other seemed to be holding something behind her back. “I need you to look after something while I work on a solution.”

Galo’s eyes lit up and he struck a pose of excitement. His fists clenched before him and a big open mouth smile spread across his face.

“Of course! What is it? Is it a mini matoi?!” He asked. 

“It’s even better!” Lucia replied a sinister like smile appearing on her face as she brought her other hand forward. There sitting in her palm was a doll that looked like Lio. In fact it reminded Galo of the short cartoon characters that far island nation he read up on used to help teach kids about fire safety. 

“It’s a mini Lio!” Galo gasped softly. 

“It’s Lio!” Lucia corrected and Galo’s brain stopped for a moment. He blinked at Lucia as it took a moment for his brain to reboot. 

“Huh?” He asked.

“You heard me!” Lucia huffed “Lio show him!”

On command the little doll came to life before Galo’s very eyes. It slowly got up from it’s sitting position and waved a little arm in greeting. 

“Lio?!” Galo gasped. “What. How. When?”

Galo reached forward, cupping his hands as Lio tumbled over Lucia’s fingers and into his palms. He was so small! And he didn’t look like himself either. 

“We were messing around with his abilities and well one thing lead to another and here we are.” Lucia said motioning to the small Lio in his hands. “Wasn’t expecting the doll look to be honest but I guess when you are trying to make yourself smaller you think of a doll right?”

“Smaller? Why would he need to be smaller?” Galo asked trying not to coo over his shrunken partner. Lio was holding onto his thumb and he was just so adorable. 

“It was something we were testing out. He can make himself bigger after all! Why not smaller?” Lucia replied. “And that’s when we ran into this. So I need you to keep an eye on him while I try to figure out how to get him to normal. I can’t keep an eye on him and he keeps getting into stuff and setting things on fire. So I can count on you. Right?”

“Right!” Galo said without even thinking. “We got movie night with Meis and Gueira after all so it’ll be easy!”

* * *

Okay, so it wasn’t as easy as Galo thought it was going to be. When he arrived at Gueira and Meis’ place within the complex they both cried over how small their boss had gotten. Then the three of them also found out that in this state Lio couldn’t talk to them. Still it wasn’t so bad. He seemed generally happy with whatever they were doing. 

Except when they were all settling down for the movie. Gueira had given Lio a piece of popcorn since he generally seemed to want one. The only problem was the piece of popcorn was to big for Lio to eat. He tried, but there was no way for him to open his mouth big enough to even take a bite out of it. He got teary eyed and then set the piece of popcorn on fire. 

“It’s okay! We’ll get you a smaller piece!” Galo said quickly hoping to dry the tears. Lio was acting a bit like a small child at this size. But maybe Lio made his mentality like one since he was trying to make himself smaller right? 

Lio did perk up when Galo handed him a smaller piece of popcorn and actually got to eat it. An amazed look came over Lio’s face like he had just eaten the best thing in the world. Then made a mad dash towards the bowl of popcorn. He even left little trails of fire that Galo made quick work of patting out. 

At least Meis and Gueira were finding these antics hilarious. Meis even had his phone out recording the whole thing. 

Thankfully things began to settle down and sure Lio breathed fire at him like a dragon but it didn’t burn and it was kind of adorable. Still Lio couldn’t spend the whole movie sitting in the popcorn. Who knew what would happen to him. He might have gotten eaten by mistake!

So Galo had no problem with holding onto Lio. Lio even seemed happy to be cradled once again by Galo. It made Galo happy, having Lio so close, even holding him! And he couldn’t help but wonder. If Lio was his normal self, would Galo be able to hold him during the movie? Sure he wouldn’t be able to hold Lio in the palms of his hands but would he be able to wrap his arms around the other? Tug him in close to his chest and just feel his warm as they watched the movie.

With these thoughts filling his head Galo didn’t realize he wasn’t watching the movie. Instead he watched little Lio get comfortable in his hands. Then slowly start to doze off. He was so small. He was pretty adorable too, all curled up and hugging Galo’s thumb like a teddy bear. 

He was so small.

He was so small!!

Galo could hold him in his hands. He could cover him and protect him and nothing bad would ever happen to Lio. But, also like this he could get lost. Galo could step on him by accident! Galo could hurt him. Galo never wants to hurt Lio no matter what size he is.

“I didn’t think the movie was that bad.” Gueira spoke breaking Galo out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” was all Galo replied until he realized that there were tears running down his face.

“Galo has a big heart maybe he was moved by the story.” Meis said. “Or maybe he wasn’t paying attention at all.”

The sly smile on Meis’ face made Galo blush. Since he had been so caught up with his thoughts he probably didn’t notice Meis and Gueira noticing what he was actually watching. 

“So big guy what’s really got you teary eyed?” Gueira asked with a smirk of his own. 

It took a moment for Galo to compose himself and even then it wasn’t his usual boisterous self.

“He’s so small.” He whispered, he wiggled his thumb that Lio was hugging. Lio made an unhappy noise but settled down once it stopped moving. “What if he gets hurt? What if I hurt him?”

“Like you could ever hurt the boss.” Gueira said with a scoff. “He has his Promare so even if you did. Which I doubt you ever would or could. He’d heal.”

“What Gueira is trying to say is that the safest place for Boss is in your hands.” Meis said plainly for Galo’s benefit. “Boss knows that too, hence why he’s asleep. If he didn’t feel safe he wouldn’t be there.”

Galo felt the blush return to his face and then some. He never realized that Lio trusted him so much. Sure they have been living in the same complex and worked together. Hell they even saved the world together all those months ago. They had just fallen together. It was so natural that Galo never really noticed it. 

A pair of arms snaked their way across his shoulders. He was being hugged from behind and it startled him so much he jostled little Lio awake. Lio looked up at Galo then actually let out a giggle that melted Galo’s heart. It was so cute.

“I thought my ears were burning, but yours are the ones red.” Came Lio’s voice. His breath brushing against Galo’s ears.

Galo whipped his head around so fast he felt a muscle pull in his neck. 

“Lio?!” He gasped as he came face to face with the Burnish. Lio chuckled, his eyes were soft and the smile. Oh the smile, it was small but it was genuine. 

“That’s me.” Lio replied resting his chin on Galo’s shoulder. 

“But, you. And Lucia and what?” Galo spoke. Obviously confused because wasn’t the small Lio suppose to be Lio? And yet there was a big Lio. Hugging him and relaxing against him. Much like Galo wanted him to be doing during the movie itself. Well with him holding Lio as well but that wasn’t what matters at the moment! 

“Come now, did you really think I could make myself small with the Promare?” Lio chuckled. The little Lio let out a giggle as well and soon little flames danced in the air. Little Lio went limp as a small flame grew. Two little eyes and a smile much like the ones on little Lio’s face appeared in the flames.

“P-promare?” Galo gasped.

“Lucia and I wanted to see if the Promare could animate something inanimate. So Lucia made a little doll of me thinking it would be easier for the Promare to connect to.” Lio explained. He held his hand out. The little Promare flame easily transferred into his hand and let out a few little sparks. Probably showing how happy it was before it sunk into Lio’s palm and disappeared. “Then Lucia wanted to see how you reacted. I have to say the prank was a success.”

“Prank?” Galo gasped. “This was all a prank? Wait you two were in on it too?”

Galo pointed an accusing finger to Gueira and Meis who shrugged and smiled at him. 

“It was good entertainment.” Gueira replied.

“And a good test to make sure you were good for the boss.” Meis added.

“I can’t believe this!” Galo whined and dropped his head in his hands. The soft little Lio doll pressing up against his nose.

Lio who had been displaced by Galo’s movements placed a hand on his head. His long fingers, devoid of gloves, easily sliding through the blue strands of Galo’s mohawk before lightly scratching at the buzzed sides. 

“Thank you.” Lio said. “For taking such good care of me.”

Galo relaxed a bit into the touch and moved his hands away from his face to look at Lio.

“Of course! My burning soul will always take care of you!” Galo proclaimed. Lio blushed at such an announcement but laughed at the earnest way Galo said it. 

“Get a room!” Gueira yelled breaking the mood for a second before everyone started laughing. It was a good way to end the night. 

* * *

“So? Give me the data you collected!” Lucia said steepling her fingers together. It really sold the mad scientist look for her. Gueira and Meis were unnerved by it at first but have gotten used to it. 

“They are both denser than a black hole.” Meis replied. “But I think we made some headway into them realizing their feelings.”

“Good! Now onto phase two!” Lucia cackled as she swiveled her chair around and started typing madly away at her computer.

“Thank goodness we were never that dense.” Gueira said looking over at Meis who rolled his eyes.

“Love, Lio locked us in a closet until we confessed.” Meis replied. Gueira feigned hurt making Meis smile and lean over to kiss his cheek.

“No kissing in my lab unless I’m the one being kissed!” Lucia scolded. How she saw them was a mystery since her chair was bigger than she was. The two ex-burnish shrugged and looped their arms around one another as they headed out.

“Let us know when the next step is ready!” Gueira called out before the door slid shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyas everyone and SURPRISE!
> 
> Kolio makes an appearance as a Promare controlled doll! I typed this up pretty quickly because I was feeling really unsure about the first mini misadventure. I'm actually debating about keeping that chapter in and having this one just be the misadventure but we'll see. Also I made this a bit more romantic plot heavy. Galo and Lio have feelings for one another and are figuring it out while Basically Married Gueira and Meis is confirmed. 
> 
> We all know Lucia would be matchmaker of the Firehouse how could she not be? I love our resident mad scientist! Anyways here's hoping I write a new years short soon. Lio and Galo have to kiss at some point right? Right?
> 
> Anyways as usual thank you everyone so much for taking the time to read my short stories. For the Kudos and the Comments! Those get my burning writing soul ablaze! I had to say it. But in all honesty it really does motivate me to write more. More writing, more practice and hopefully better stories! I'll keep doing my best!
> 
> Until next time everyone!  
> ♥Nikki
> 
> P.S. I know I mentioned this in my very first short of Remi and the crocodile but in all honest I have no idea where it came from. I just saw it on twitter and read it in a few fics but where did everyone get this idea from? I want to know! So if you know please let me know, yeah?   
> Thank you!


End file.
